


King JJ and Tsar Otabek

by Disqua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disqua/pseuds/Disqua
Summary: Es ist endlich da, das grosse Finale in Barcelona. Ein Jeder steht unter Druck und will gewinnen. JJ insbesondere. Er will gewinnen, um ein Teil seines Versprechens einzulösen, seinem Ziel näher zu kommen, seine Verlobte heiraten zu können. Doch wieso versagt er dann in der ersten Runde? Ist der Druck zu hoch?
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 4





	King JJ and Tsar Otabek

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho meine Lieben,
> 
> JA ich sagte ich schreibe aktuell keine OS mehr, aber, ich habe YOI mal wieder geguckt und die Idee sprang mich an, aus dem nichts.... Und sie wollte auch nicht wieder gehen, also musste ich sie einfach nieder tippen.  
> Raus kam diese kleine Story
> 
> Viel Spass beim lesen :D
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Charakter und die Serie gehören nicht mir und somit verdiene ich selbstverständlich kein Geld damit, lediglich die Idee ist auf meinen Mist gewachsen. 

“Geht mir aus dem Weg.” JJ drängte sich durch die Menschenmenge und versuchte schnellstmöglich in die Umkleide zu gelangen. Dieser Auftritt, er war peinlich, eine Schande, ER war eine Schande. Wie hatte er nur so sehr versagen können?  
Letzter… Er war noch nie an letzter Stelle gewesen. “JJ, können wir~” - “Nein, können wir nicht, lasst mich gerade einfach nur alleine.”  
Es war hart für JJ, seine Eltern weg zu schicken, doch wollte er die Enttäuschung in ihren Augen jetzt nicht sehen.  
Er war ein Versager, vom König zum Versager. “Fuck”, fluchend liess er sich auf die Bank in der Umkleide fallen und begann sich umzuziehen.  
“Starke Leistung, sich für einen König halten, um sich dann wie ein Strassenköter zu verkriechen, sobald es ein wenig unangenehm wird. Ich bin enttäuscht.” - “Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten mir zu folgen.”  
JJ blickte nach oben und erwartete einen überheblich grinsenden Otabek, wurde allerdings enttäuscht. Dessen Miene war ausdrucks- und emotionslos wie eh und je. “Kein blödes Grinsen?”, hakte JJ seufzend nach. “Dafür bist du zuständig, nicht ich.” JJ verzog seine Lippen zu einem eher leidenden Grinsen. Der Kerl war knallhart und sagte gerade heraus, was er dachte.  
Eigentlich eine wunderbare Eigenschaft, er hielt es ja ähnlich, aber jetzt in diesem Moment konnte er so einen Kerl nicht in seiner Nähe gebrauchen.  
“Soll ich einen deiner Kufenlecker holen, damit sie dich aufheitern können?”, wollte Otabek nach wie vor kühl wissen und zu JJ’s Verwunderung setzte sich dieser neben ihn hin.  
“Ich habe eben meine Eltern weggeschickt, was denkst du?” Nun konnte er ehrliche Verwunderung in Otabeks Blick ablesen, was er als kleinen Sieg für sich verbuchte. Dabei waren sie nicht einmal in einem Wettkampf. Was zum Teufel war bloss los mit ihm? Wieso musste er alles zu einem Wettkampf machen?  
“Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du wirklich wissen willst, was ich denke, Jean-Jacques.” JJ stöhnte bei der Erwähnung seines kompletten Namens ein wenig entnervt auf. “Schlimmer kann es nicht werden, Otabek.”  
Angesprochener zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich kenne das Gefühl, wenn alles auf einmal kommt, man seinem Traum so nahe ist und aus dem Nichts der Druck über einen herfällt, als hätte er auf diesen einen Moment gewartet, als gäbe es nicht tausend andere Gelegenheiten. Ich kann ihn bei dir nur nicht nachvollziehen. Du bist nichts Besonderes, nicht auf dem Eis.”  
JJ wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Ihm war bewusst, dass Otabek ihn nicht leiden konnte, aber dass dieser ihn so sehr ablehnte? Es war hart zu hören und ihm fehlten tatsächlich für einen Moment die Worte.  
“Ich bevorzuge dann doch meine Kufenlecker”, antwortete er ein wenig verspätet auf Otabeks Aussage, was diesen kurz auflachen liess.  
“Jean, du bist genauso talentiert wie ein jeder von uns, was dich ausmacht, ist deine Selbstvermarktung. Kein anderer Eiskunstläufer würde jemals von sich selbst behaupten, ein König zu sein und du? Du bestimmst es für dich selbst, ohne jemals einen bedeutenden Titel gewonnen zu haben.” - “Ich bin kanadischer Meister”, warf JJ ein wenig trotzig ein. “Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber DAS ist nun wirklich keine Leistung. Wenn sich einer König nennen darf, wäre dies Viktor, du bist ein kleiner Hofknabe, der sich hochzuarbeiten hat und genau das wurde dir jetzt zum Verhängnis.”  
JJ verbarg nun sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und seufzte einmal mehr tief auf. Otabek hatte recht und er hasste es, dies eingestehen zu müssen.  
“Fertig mit dem Demotivieren?”, wollte er dann geknickt wissen und spürte, wie sich ein Arm um ihn legte. JJ verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
“Weisst du, Jean, deine ganze Show geht mir aufn Zeiger.” JJ blickte nun direkt in Otabeks Augen und er sah nichts Abwertendes in seinem Blick. Otabek war einfach nur ehrlich und er hatte diese Pille zu schlucken, ob er wollte oder nicht.  
“Morgen, geht es um Alles, die gesamte Welt schaut uns zu. Ich bewundere Yurio für seinen Willen, ich respektiere Yuri für seinen Kampfgeist, Phichit für den Spass, den er aufs Eis bringt und Chris? Nun, reden wir nicht über Chris, aber du, du bist mein Rivale Jean und ich will ordentlich gegen dich antreten, also reiss dich für Morgen zusammen und zeig mir, wer du wirklich bist.”  
Auf JJ’s Lippen schlich sich ein leichtes Lächeln. Otabek hatte recht, schon wieder. Er konnte nicht einfach aufgeben, nur weil es heute nicht geklappt hatte. “Aufgeben ist eines Königs nicht würdig, hm?” Otabek antwortete ihm nicht. Dieser stand lediglich auf und übte einen kurzen Druck auf seine Schulter aus. Es war Antwort genug.  
“Danke.”  
Otabek winkte lediglich ab und verliess die Umkleide. Er hoffte wirklich, JJ hatte verstanden, was er ihm sagen wollte.

JJ hingegen war sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob er Otabek wirklich verstanden hatte. Natürlich würde er am morgigen Tag alles geben, er würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, nur weil ein Tag schlecht gelaufen war. Er war der verdammte König.  
JJ machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel, er wollte den Abend in Ruhe ausklingen lassen und sich auf den morgigen Tag vorbereiten.  
“Geht es dir besser?” Isabella war besorgt um ihren Verlobten und augenblicklich kam ihm die Szene vor einem Tag in den Sinn. Yuri und Viktor hatten sich verlobt und würden heiraten, sofern Yuri hier gewann. Er hatte ihnen den Segen nicht gegeben, weil er ihm versprach zu gewinnen und Isabella zu heiraten und mit einem Mal kam ihm dieser Gedanke vollkommen furchtbar vor.  
Er hatte versagt, weil er Isabella ein Versprechen gab, was er nicht einhalten konnte, nicht einhalten wollte … Dies wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar.  
“Es tut mir Leid, ich schlafe woanders.” Ohne ein weiteres Wort verliess er sein Zimmer und quartierte sich bei seinen Eltern ein, die ihn glücklicherweise in Ruhe liessen.  
Zu viele Gedanken strömten durch seinen Kopf.  
“So werde ich morgen niemals gewinnen, so eine verquirlte Katzenscheisse”, fluchte er leise vor sich hin und seine Gedanken gingen immer wieder zu Otabek und dessen Aussagen zurück.  
Sie waren Rivalen. Otabek war an den Weltmeisterschaften besser als er. Otabek war der aufsteigende Stern Kasachstans. Otabek war ein Kämpfer, ein Krieger, einer der niemals aufgeben würde, selbst wenn er am Boden lag.  
Er kannte seine Geschichte, er wusste von seiner Wandlung, sie hatten zusammen trainiert und sich vieles erzählt.  
“Und ich nenne mich König,” JJ wälzte sich noch eine Weile im Bett herum, bis er schliesslich unter seinen Gedanken einschlief.

Beim öffentlichen Training lief alles schief, zwischenzeitlich lag er neben Yuri auf dem Eis, welchem es wohl gerade auch nicht besser ging als ihm selbst. Beruhigend, er war nicht der Einzige mit Problemen.  
Der Morgen an sich lief schon katastrophal, seine Eltern hatten ihn aus dem Bett geworfen und wollten eine Erklärung, wieso er nicht bei Isabella schlief und ihr ging er so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Was soviel bedeutete, er hatte noch kein Frühstück gehabt und das Mittagessen würde er natürlich ebenfalls nicht im Hotel einnehmen können. Sie würde warten und auf eine Erklärung hoffen, aber die konnte er ihr jetzt nicht geben.  
Nach dem Training und weiteren Stolpern beschloss sein Vater dieses Trauerspiel zu beenden.  
“Du kriegst deinen Kopf frei bis heute Abend oder aber rede mit uns.” JJ nickte und schnappte sich seine Trainingsjacke, nur um kurze Zeit später die Halle zu verlassen.  
Den Kopf frei bekommen? Einfacher gesagt, als getan.  
“Gehen wir Essen.” JJ drehte sich um und sah Otabek an sich vorbei laufen. Er liess ihm gar keine Wahl, als ihm zu folgen.  
“Ein König, der einem Unwürdigen hinter her läuft?” JJ schnaubte aufgrund des Kommentars, musste dann allerdings doch leise lachen. Otabek tat ihm gerade gut. Er wusste zwar nicht wieso, aber schätzte er seine Anwesenheit eindeutig mehr, als die von allen anderen. Dabei zeigte ihm dieser seine Schwächen auf, knallhart, er verstand sich selbst nicht in diesem Moment.  
“Du wirst Zar Otabek genannt, ich denke, du bist meiner ganz würdig”, konterte JJ ein wenig spät, was Otabek nun doch zu einem leichten Schmunzeln hinreissen liess.  
“Weisst du, Jean, ich wollte mit dir ein Duell auf Augenhöhe, mit dir kann ich es endlich aufnehmen. Unser gemeinsames Training, wir sind uns ähnlich. Unser Stil unterscheidet sich wie Tag und Nacht, was mir bewusst ist, mich zeichnet Kraft und die Höhe meiner Sprünge aus, in meiner Heimat wird schon spekuliert, ob ich einer der Ersten sein werde, die einen fünffachen Sprung wagen, was für mich eine Utopie ist.”- “Gerade wenn ich daran denke, dass ich dir den vierfachen Salchow gezeigt habe…” - “Ich denke nicht, dass dies relevant ist, Jean. Es geht um den Druck, der uns auferlegt wird, der Druck etwas zu schaffen, wofür wir vielleicht bereit wären, es aber noch gar nicht sind.”  
JJ wurde augenblicklich etwas nachdenklicher. Er war derjenige, der von sich den Sieg hier erwartete, niemand sonst. “Du denkst, ich bin nicht bereit hier zu gewinnen?”  
Otabek schüttelte seinen Kopf. “Doch, du bist bereit hier zu gewinnen, genauso wie ich für waghalsigere Sprünge bereit wäre und doch hindern wir uns selbst daran.”  
JJ liess sich auf eine Bank fallen. Sie waren jetzt schon ein paar Minuten gelaufen und er wollte sich einfach nur noch hinsetzen und Otabek tat es ihm gleich. Es war komisch mit ihm über so etwas zu sprechen.  
In ihren Trainings hatten sie zwar miteinander gesprochen und auch über private Dinge, aber nie über so etwas. Nie über den bevorstehenden Druck, der auf sie zukam. Nie über den Druck, den sie sich selbst auferlegt hatten.  
“Ich war sauer auf dich, als du zurück nach Kasachstan gingst”, platzte es ohne Vorwarnung aus JJ raus und dieser schien von sich selbst überrascht zu sein.  
“Hm?” Otabek verstand nicht so richtig, es war doch immer klar gewesen, dass sein Aufenthalt in Kanada nur begrenzt sein würde.  
“Du warst der Erste, der es mit mir irgendwie ausgehalten hat. Du hast mich nicht verurteilt für meine grossen Träume und Ziele und dann kündigst du an, zurück nach Kasachstan zu gehen. Jetzt ist mir auch klar wieso, du kannst mich überhaupt nicht leiden.”  
JJ lehnte sich seufzend zurück und sein Blick ging gegen den Himmel. Es war absolut komisch sich dessen bewusst zu werden.  
“Ich hab nie etwas dergleichen gesagt.” - “Du hast mich gestern noch als niemand Besonderen abgetan.” - “Auf dem Eis, richtig.”  
JJ war sichtlich überrascht und es wurmte ihn, dass er aus Otabeks Mimik absolut nichts ablesen konnte.  
“Wie?” Otabek wandte sich endlich ihm zu und er konnte noch immer nichts ablesen. “Ich sagte, auf dem Eis bist du nichts Besonderes”, wiederholte Otabek sich lediglich und JJ wäre ihm liebend gerne an die Gurgel gegangen. Diese Aussage half ihm einfach überhaupt nicht weiter.  
“Du hast nie gefragt”, fügte Otabek an. “Was hab ich nie gefragt?” - “Wieso ich weg ging.” - “Und wieso bist du weg?”  
Otabek stand langsam auf und liess seinen Blick auf JJ ruhen. “Sag ich dir, wenn du dich heute Abend vor mir platzierst.”  
Mit den Worten wandte er sich dann ab und ging zurück in die Richtung ihres Hotels und liess JJ verwirrt auf der Parkbank sitzen.  
“Wir wollten was Essen!!”, rief er seinem Rivalen hinter her, welcher jedoch nur die Hand zum Abschied hob und sich weiter von ihm entfernte.  
Dämlicher Otabek. Jetzt war er auch nicht schlauer und doch fühlte er sich irgendwie ein wenig besser, zumal er tatsächlich eine Motivation geliefert bekam. Er würde sich vor ihm platzieren, er musste sich vor ihm platzieren, er wollte Antworten.

JJ war am Abend allerdings ziemlich nervös. Er musste als Erster laufen und sein Training zuvor lief alles andere als berauschend, dazu kam nun der Druck, besser sein zu müssen als Otabek.  
Wie er ihn in diesem Moment doch wieder hasste.  
“Zeig mir eine Kür, die eines Königs würdig ist, Jean-Jacques.” JJ knurrte nur leise und ging dann aufs Eis. Er würde es allen zeigen, er würde allen zeigen, dass sein Aussetzer vom Vortag wirklich nur ein Missgeschick und er mental auf voller Höhe war. Allen würde er’s beweisen. Er war der verdammte König. Er war King JJ.  
Der Anfang seiner Kür war allerdings die Fortsetzung zu seinem Kurzprogramm, erst als er Otabek an der Bande sah, fing er sich und zeigte eine Leistung, die ihm würdig war. Die Otabek würdig war.  
“Fuck”, murmelte JJ leise, als sein Programm geendet hatte und zeitgleich hoffte er, dass niemand es gehört hatte. Ihm wurde in diesem Moment etwas bewusst und umso mehr wollte er die Antworten von dem Kasachen.  
Es dauerte nur eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er mit ihm sprechen konnte. Otabek war als Zweitletzter dran und seine Geduld wurde ziemlich strapaziert.  
Phichit zeigte in seinem Lauf, dass er hier nicht damit rechnete zu gewinnen und einfach den Menschen den Spass am Eiskunstlaufen zeigen wollte. Yuri, welcher im morgendlichen Training ebenso Probleme gehabt hatte, legte einen Weltrekord hin und verdrängte ihn auf den zweiten Platz. Womit er gut leben konnte. Ein Weltrekord gehörte belohnt.  
Chris, in seinen Augen war Chris schon besser, aber vermutlich wollte er Viktor herausfordern, was er selbst sehr gut verstehen konnte und dann kam endlich Otabek.  
Er konnte aus ihm noch unerfindlichen Gründen kaum den Blick von ihm nehmen. Sein gesamtes Auftreten strotzte vor Kraft.  
“Die Ausstrahlung eines wahren Königs”, vernahm er Viktors Stimme neben sich. “Wirst du wieder laufen? Deine Weltrekorde sind gefallen, du als König wurdest gestürzt.” Viktor lächelte. “Gestürzt? Nein, wahre Könige stürzt man nicht, sie danken ab und geniessen ihr Leben. Ich wurde heute allerdings so oft herausgefordert, dass ich weitermachen werde.” JJ nickte. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zu Otabek und er war wirklich fasziniert. Die Höhe der Sprünge, sie waren unfassbar und er begann sich selbst zu fragen, wann er einen Fünffachen gewagt würde. Wenn es einer schaffen konnte, dann er.  
“Er kratzt an deiner Krone, King JJ.” Angesprochener schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, ich bin lediglich der König von Kanada, die Welt muss ich mir noch holen. Er ist der Zar von Kasachstan, wir können nebeneinander existieren.”  
Viktor wirkte für einen kurzen Moment überrascht, ehe sich ein weiteres Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. “So weise Worte hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet.” - “Ich hatte eine Audienz beim Zaren und ich werde nachher um eine weitere bitten.”  
Viktors Lachen war herzlich und ehrlich. “Schade, knapp am Treppchen vorbei.”  
JJ’s Blick wanderte zur Anzeigetafel. Otabek war lediglich Dritter und Yurio kam noch. Er hatte ihn besiegt.  
JJ löste sich von der Bande und ging nach hinten zu den Umkleiden. Er wusste, er würde nicht jetzt mit ihm sprechen können, einfach weil er selbst davon ausging, dass ihr Gespräch länger als die Kür von Yurio gehen würde. Ein wenig Ruhe wollte er sich dennoch gönnen.

Die Siegerehrung war vorbei und er mit seinen Trainern auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel. Vor seiner Tür wartete Otabek und JJ konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er wurde augenblicklich nervös, als er ihn entdeckte.  
“Ich erbitte eine Audienz beim König”, begrüsste ihn dieser und wurde von JJ mitgezogen. “Wir gehen zu dir.” Otabek zuckte mit den Schultern und keine zwei Minuten später fanden sie sich in dessen Hotelzimmer wieder.  
“Isabella, ich, ich kann ihr aktuell nicht in die Augen schauen.” - “Weil du versagt hast?” - “Nein, weil ich weiss, wieso ich versagt habe. Du hattest recht, mit allem. Der Druck, ich habe ihn mir selbst gemacht. Ich habe ihr versprochen, wenn ich Weltmeister werde, heirate ich sie, ich habe ihr versprochen, alle Titel zu holen und als ich die Chance auf den Ersten habe, vergeige ich sie.”  
Otabek lehnte sich an die Tür und auf seine Lippen schlich sich ein kaum merkliches Lächeln. “Ich kann sie nicht heiraten”, stellte JJ dann fest und trat vor seinen Gast. “Wieso bist du gegangen?”  
Otabek hob seinen Blick und schaute in die ungeduldigen Augen seines Gegenübers. “Ich bin kein geselliger Mann, Jean.” JJ schüttelte den Kopf und kam Otabek noch einen Schritt näher.  
“Wieso? Sag es mir…”  
Otabek seufzte kaum hörbar. “Was wird mit Isabella?” - “Hör auf meiner Frage auszuweichen, du bist sonst immer so direkt? Also, wieso?” Otabek wandte den Blick ab, ungewöhnlich für den stolzen Kasachen.  
“Ich brauchte Abstand.” - “Da fandest du es eine gute Idee quasi ans andere Ende der Welt zu fliegen?” - “Ich bin in Kasachstan zu Hause, Jean. Meine Freunde, die nichts mit dem Sport zu tun haben, leben in Almaty. Ich brauchte die Ablenkung und einen Ort, an dem ich trainieren konnte, ja, es war eine gute Idee.” Otabek spürte gut, wie JJ’s Blick sich auf ihm festigte und er ihn immer durchdringender anblickte.  
So fühlten sich vermutlich bei ihm immer alle. Langsam konnte er es verstehen, wieso es ihnen unangenehm war.  
“Wieso brauchtest du Abstand von mir?” JJ verstand es noch nicht wirklich. Sie hatten sich gut verstanden, dachte er zumindest.  
“Du nervst mich.” Otabek versuchte sich an JJ vorbei zu schieben, was dieser aufgrund seiner Grösse gut zu verhindern wusste. Otabek wich ihm aus und dies passte nicht zu dem stolzen Kämpfer.  
“Otabek, du hast mir Antworten versprochen, wenn ich mich vor dir platziere, das habe ich getan, also rede jetzt auch.” - “Du kamst mir zu nahe, Jean, viel zu nahe. Ich hatte mir geschworen, meinen Weg zu gehen, dass ich niemanden brauche und dann zeigst ausgerechnet du mir, was ich brauche, indem du mir Isabella vor die Nase setzt.” JJ’s Griff wurde ein wenig lockerer und sein Blick eindeutig verwirrter.  
“Du wolltest auch was von Isabella? Wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?” Jetzt konnte er auch verstehen, wieso Otabek ein Problem mit ihm hatte.  
“Ich sagte zwar, dass du ein Hofknabe bist, aber die Intelligenz hast du von einem Höhlenmenschen…”, gab Otabek ein wenig entnervt von sich und ehe JJ es sich versah, spürte er Otabeks Lippen auf seinen Eigenen.  
Der Kuss war nur sehr kurz und nun brachte Otabek den Abstand zwischen sie beide. “Und jetzt darfst du gern gehen, du hast deine Antworten.”  
Otabek öffnete die Tür und es war wohl mehr als nur deutlich, dass er ihr Gespräch beenden wollte.  
JJ hingegen sah dies ein klein wenig anders. Er schloss die Tür erneut und fixierte Otabek mit seinen Augen. Wie konnte der Mann noch immer so kühl und unnahbar wirken?  
“Du wolltest nicht wissen, wieso ich Isabella nicht heiraten kann.” - “Weil es für mich nicht relevant ist, Jean.” Otabek hob seinen Kopf und blickte direkt in JJ’s Augen. “Ich habe es damals nicht bemerkt und bin gegangen, als ich es realisiert habe und du hattest dich für eine Frau entschieden. Also, ist es nicht relevant und es ist okay.”  
JJ schüttelte beinahe energisch den Kopf. “Ich konnte vorhin die Augen nicht von dir lassen und ich habe bei meinem Programm nur daran gedacht, dich beeindrucken zu wollen. Es ging mir nicht mehr darum, mein Versprechen einlösen zu wollen, sondern darum, was du von mir denkst, dass du den König in mir siehst, der ich sein will. Scheisse, Viktor stand an der Bande und hat dich als solchen bezeichnet und er hat verdammt nochmals recht. Die Ausstrahlung eines Königs kann man sich nicht selbst verleihen, man wird es durch seine Taten, durch diejenigen, die an einen glauben und einen unterstützen und ich hatte es nicht gesehen. Ich habe mir diesen Titel gegeben aufgrund meines Nachnamens und weil ich von meinem eigenen Ego so geblendet war. Doch vorhin, habe ich festgestellt, dass ich für dich ein König sein will, du sollst mich als solchen sehen, niemand sonst.”  
Auf Otabeks Lippen zeichnete sich ein leichtes Lächeln ab. “Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich deine Show zum Kotzen finde, Jean und ich wiederhole mich ungern.” JJ schnaubte bei Otabeks Worten. Der Kerl machte ihn absolut wahnsinnig.  
“Was hast du hiernach vor, wie geht es für dich weiter?” - “Urlaub, ich werde in Almaty entspannen …” - “Dann komme ich mit. Du kennst meine Heimat, die von King JJ, es ist Zeit, dass ich auch die des Zaren Otabeks kennen lerne.” - “Idiot, als wenn ich dich mit zu mir nehmen würde, du gehörst zu Isabella.”  
JJ schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, ein Hofknabe gehört zu seinem Regenten und vielleicht kann er einem Höhlenmenschen noch was beibringen.” - “Du meinst das ernst?” - “Vollkommen.”  
JJ kam Otabek ein wenig näher und küsste nun diesen. “Darf ich die Nacht hier verbringen, ehe wir morgen vorerst getrennte Wege gehen müssen?” Otabek zögerte einen kurzen Moment. Er war darauf nicht vorbereitet. Er hatte mit JJ abgeschlossen gehabt und ihn gestern nur aufbauen wollen. Mit dieser Entwicklung war er tatsächlich ein wenig überfordert.  
“Du sprichst mit Isabella, direkt morgen früh, du klärst es mit ihr. Es ist auch in Ordnung, solltest du im Gespräch mit ihr feststellen, dass du zu ihr gehörst, aber bevor ihr nicht gesprochen habt, passiert bei uns so oder so nichts.” JJ nickte ein wenig schwermütig. Otabek war vorsichtig und distanziert und er konnte ihn verstehen.  
“Du wirst mich nicht mehr los, egal wie lang es dauert. Ich kann auch kämpfen und wenn ich erst einmal erkannt habe, wo es sich lohnt, dann bleibe ich auch dran und ich wiederhole mich im Gegensatz zu dir sehr gerne. Ich habe bemerkt, was mir wichtig ist und das bist du und ich werde es dir beweisen, im JJ-Style.”  
Otabek hatte in diesem Moment eher das Bedürfnis seinen Kopf gegen eine Wand zu hämmern, konnte den Impuls gerade noch so unterdrücken.  
“Ich werde dich auch niemals JJ nennen, Jean. Doch wie gut du um etwas kämpfst, habe ich heute gesehen. Daher gebe ich dem Hofknaben die Chance ein König zu werden, zumindest in meiner Welt, im Eiskunstlaufen, nun, niemals.” JJ musste bei den Worten einfach lachen. Es war viel Wert von Otabek sowas gesagt zu bekommen und daher zog er ihn einfach in seine Arme und die Umarmung wurde direkt erwidert.  
Sie würden es packen und zusammen hinbekommen, da war sich JJ ziemlich sicher. Er und der Zar von Kasachstan würden gemeinsam die Welt regieren. Auf und neben dem Eis, davon würde er ihn überzeugt bekommen, zu 100%.

**Author's Note:**

> Und da war es auch schon wieder vorbei... So schnell kann es gehen.
> 
> Ich hoffe euch hat die Story gefallen und ihr wisst ja, über ein wenig Feedback freue ich mich immer.
> 
> Wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald wieder. Mein Vorschreibmarathon läuft aktuell nicht schlecht, dann gibt es auch regelmässige Updates :D  
> Um auf dem laufenden zu bleiben, folgt mir doch einfach auf Twitter @Disquaku
> 
> Liebe Grüsse  
> Dis~  
> 


End file.
